


Biology

by lakemonsters



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP for schoolboy!Zura and schoolboy!Takasugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

With training, lectures, group work and school cleaning it's rare for them to find the time to be alone. their time is usually spent talking (Katsura), debating (Both), eating (Takasugi), reading (Both) or simply laying down some clean patch of grass and looking at the clouds rolling by.

Today is no different and though vacant skies are becoming less and less available for them to look at in between raids and battles of those warriors they will soon replace - the relax, spend time, talk to one another - as if some impending knowledge and tragedy awaits them.

Katsura's eyes are closed and his hands slack beside his head. He feels the warm breeze pass against him and it's so tempting to fall into a deep sleep. But the slightly cold touch of Takasugi's fingers to his palm makes him crack an eye open. "Why are your hands cold?" he asks. Takasugi doesn't answer and his silence and the coldness of his hands could very well betray his guilt...over...something.

Katsura tries to sit up but finds it hard as Takasugi's already found his way over his lap and leaning down close enough so their noses are almost touching. "Zura, this is okay right?"

"Don't call me Zura."

And the fact that Katsura overlooks their compromising position in favor of correcting his name - give Takasugi more ammunition to go through with what he has planned for their afternoon. Though they don't have much time he's intent on finishing what he started.

Cold hands now move to hold Katsura's wrists but he doesn't need to restrain him, Katsura's not struggling after all, he's gazing at him, probably wondering and curious with regards to his sinister plan. he would never have pegged him to be an enabler, with the way Katsura's always self-righteous and indignant towards everyone in their class - but Takasugi finds himself gasping when Katsure lifts his leg up, his thigh sliding between the shorter boy's legs.

There's a sudden rush of blood in Takasugi's body and this makes him move faster, dive lower and his hands are frantic sticks plowing and pulling at the barriers and barriers of clothing between them.

The key thing here is friction and heat, they know this and slowly heat peels away the coldness of Takasugi's hand, aided by the fever pulsing in Katsura's cock. And really, it feels better now, not icy, the expression on Katsura's face says that he's enjoying this now and it's comfortable. In turn, the hand on Takasugi is slow, careful and thorough - it makes him buck his hips for more.

"Not enough..." they almost say this in unison. They forgo the hands and begin to slide against each other - going faster and faster - pressing harder and harder - shifting angles here and changing pace there. It's felt like the steady hammering of waves against the shore. Over and under until Katsura can see blue skies everywhere and Takasugi's making quiet sounds near his ear.

"Don't stop..." this time they say it at the same time. each responding in their own way: Katsura spreading his legs wider and grabbing Taksaugi's back. And the shorter boy moving faster against him and grits his teeth, strands of Katsura's soft hair caught in between.

Takasugi is unsure if the heat is coming from above him or from inside him, all he knows is that at some point he is melting and Katsura beneath him is convulsing. They're young, they have enough time to come gracefully.

Maybe next time.

"What was that for?" Katsura asked when all senses have returned to him. "Nothing really..." Takasugi says, without the guilt or anxiety he felt earlier. "Just biology?" Katsura ventures on. And Takasugi would like to offer a rebuttal that it was more noble than that...but there are things that boys will have to be boys about.

"Yeah. Just biology."


End file.
